The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and more particularly to a flywheel-powered toy woodworking apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys simulating woodworking apparatus normally found in a home shop provide amusement to children. Representative of the toy woodworking apparatus are U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,889 which is a convertible wood-type machine shop toy which is motor driven for performing say cutting and turning operations on plastic foam or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,805 which is an electric motor-driven convertible wood machine shop toy for performing cutting or turning operations; U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,849 which is a toy punch machine; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,852 which is a mechanical toy simulating a man at work. The first two of the above-mentioned patents require assembly, disassembly and reconfiguration of the parts thereof to enable the toy to be fully appreciated in performing the various operations. The toy punch machine patent referenced above is a single purpose hand-operated machine.
A compact multi-purpose power machine is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,254, such patent being assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. With this device, all working tool parts are contained within the housing and suitably recessed to prevent access to the tool surfaces by fingers of the user, the housing being provided with deep narrow slots for passage therethrough of the workpiece, usually in the form of a sheet or slab of working material such as wood, plastic or the like. By providing several different cutting tools within the housing, a variety of cutting operations may be performed. The machine is motor driven by means of an electrical motor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy woodworking apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy woodworking apparatus operated by an inertia wheel or flywheel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy woodworking apparatus which is flywheel operated for performing shearing, punching, slitting and sanding operations on slats of wood or the like.